


Halloween Treats

by Junopea



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: Renton and his step-mom Eureka are handing out trick or treat candy when Renton decides to have Eureka do some tricks for him.





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This is a suburban AU with an older Eureka having relations with a younger Renton after being widowed by Adrock Thruston. Just think of those doujins with a young Shinji and a Milfy Rei and that's the vibe I'm going for.

It was Trick or Treat night in a quiet suburban town. The kids were frollicking, the sky was still in its twilight and everything had a quiet glow. A mother and her stepson were set up on the porch handing out treats.

The mother, Eureka Thurston, dressed as a sultry sorceress. A dark, frilly blouse that was partially open revealed her pale alabaster skin and modest cleavage. Her slender legs covered by pantyhose and camiknicker she wore underneath her blouse but were otherwise bare. Finally. the wide witch hat and forehead gem on her forehead capped the look off.

The teen, her stepson Renton, was just a tad shorter than her. He chose to dress as Michael myers. complete with a mask of the president he spray painted a pale grey color, and an mechanic jumpsuit of his he tore up to give it an aged, ratty effect. A bit retro, but if they’re still making movies, then his costume will always be relevant.

They both handed out candy to the children, occasionally striking a pose, or doing a quick jump scare, overall having a ton of fun. All the while, Renton would steal glances at Eureka; her dark pantyhose contrasting with her pale skin, the black lipstick accentuating how full her lips actually are. He almost started to feel guilty about it until he wondered if maybe she was dressing like this for him. 

_Maybe I should tease her a little. ___

__It’s not a thing a stepson would think when it comes to their step mothers, but they had a unique relationship._ _

__After the next batch of kids came and went, Renton walked up to Eureka and placed a hand on her shoulder._ _

__“You want to take a break?” He asked her. “We have to go in and get more candy anyway.”_ _

__She nodded and smiled. “Sure!”_ _

__The teen let Eureka go in first and followed close. Closing the door gently, he took a moment to admire her backside. She wasn’t particularly well endowed sure, but her curves were in all the right places. Something Eureka’s costume showed off so well._ _

__His dad had at least 10 years on Eureka, but after a year of marriage, he got diagnosed with cancer and died soon after. His guilt came back when he reminded himself. Not only was he attracted to his dad’s wife, but there was that age difference._ _

___It’s not like I’m **that** much younger than her._ Renton tried to assure himself._ _

__Eureka felt him embrace her from behind. He pushed his shame aside from a moment and reminded himself that if he felt guilt over this, then he would be judging her as well.  
He was already the age of consent, and Eureka herself was only 5 years older than him. He wasn’t a fool either. He was attracted to her aura since his dad first met her.”_ _

__“You look so hot tonight,” Renton felt like reminding her. “ I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore.” Renton’s hand reached into Eureka’s cleavage and his fingers wandered to her nipple. Eureka felt a sharp tug and she began moaning in response._ _

__Though embarrassed she allowed him to continue, after all this is what their relationship as “mother” and “son” had become._ _

__Eureka continued to caress his hands and turned her head, “You have to be patient, okay? There are still kids who need their candy!” She gently removed his hands from her waist and turned around completely to look at him face to face._ _

__“I have an idea about that.”_ _

__

__Renton sat back down in front of the table at Eureka’s porch decorated with a thick sheet of fabric and faux webbing. The green and purple lights they hung around really sold the spooky aura. Armed with two full bowls of candy, he waited for the next batch of kids to arrive. Before long, a pair of girls came along dressed as fairies and Renton gave them a quick spook before handing them some fun sized chocolate bars. As they left content, he glanced downward and said, “See, they didn’t notice a thing.”_ _

__Eureka sat there, kneeling underneath the table, with her mouth firmly wrapped around the teen’s cock, sucking vigorously. Even though she wore a long lasting brand, bits of her black lipstick were already starting to smear along her stepson’s foreskin. She didn’t know whether she was more embarrassed about her makeup getting ruined or that they might get caught, but she tried to keep herself wholly focused on pleasuring the boy in front of her, rather than the kids coming by for candy._ _

__Renton hand brushed over Eureka’s pale, teal hair and gently pricked himself over the bat hairpin Eureka put on to hold her hair. Ever since their relationship began. She began styling herself younger if they happened to get caught, she could get away with pretending they were the same age. Though he thought the that was just an excuse for her to dye her hair in a color he liked._ _

__“If you were a bit taller, this probably wouldn’t work, hehe!”_ _

__Eureka couldn’t respond any way other than blushing a deeper shade of red. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. If the kids caught them, it would beer than all over for her. Maybe it was  
already all over when she started an affair with a boy barely older than 16. Even if it was legal in their state, she could get accused of grooming him. Still, she couldn’t refuse his advances, not when she was so turned on herself._ _

__“Hey, unbutton that shirt a bit more, let me see those perky tits.”_ _

__Eureka reflexively obeyed. Without removing her mouth from his girth, she opened a few more buttons and freed her breasts from the cups of the bodysuit she had on underneath, leaving her puffy, pink nipples exposed._ _

__Soon, she heard another group of children coming and she tried to quiet the lewd slurping sounds she was making as she kept ravishing her stepson’s member._ _

__“Hey kid, Is Eureka in the house right now?” Eureka’s eyes widened. It was one of her neighbours. A young mom a tad younger than herself that she made fast friends with after her husband passed. She stopped moving completely while forcing the cock deeper inside her throat to prevent any noise from getting out._ _

__“Ahaha, she went to take an important call, you might not want to wait up. I’ll tell her you said hi though!”_ _

__“That’s too bad! Anyway, it’s good seeing you. You and Eureka seem to be getting along well since what happened with your father._ _

__“Yeah, it was hard losing both my parents I didn’t even think anyone would take me in as old as I am, but Eureka’s been a great mom!” Renton was in shock his dick wasn’t getting soft from this buzzkill._ _

__Eureka blushed madly from the flattery, while also putting herself in such jeopardy. Once she heard everyone leave, she began to raise her head and prepare to crawl out from under the table when the teen forced her back on, balls deep._ _

__“You said you’d keep going until I came. You wouldn’t break your promise would you?” Renton caressed her cheek while Eureka expressed mild disdain._ _

__Sometimes this kid is too cheeky for his own good, Eureka thought to herself before continuing even more vigorously. She began to lick against the glans of his dickhead furiously as he began to squirm._ _

__“Eureka, you’re too rough.” Renton muttered as softly as possible. All his squirming encouraged her to continue. After all, she wasn’t about to let him have 100% control of this situation._ _

__Eureka attacked her cocky stepson’s cock from all sides. She assaulted his glans, tugging at his foreskin with her lips and making sure he was lubricated as possible. She could feel him pulsate and could tell he was about to cash in._ _

__Renton was about to say as much when another group of kids started coming along came along. He tried pounding the table to signal her to slow down, but she remained unrelenting._ _

__“Trick or treat!” The kids cheered after making their way to the table._ _

__The teen stammered, “Aha- trick or treat, here’s your candy!” As he leaned forward to hand them their treats, he could feel his cum bursting out. Suddenly, he was grateful he was wearing a mask, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to hide the stupid, glazed look on his face._ _

__Renton’s leaning forced his dick even deeper into Eureka’s throat; she had no choice but to swallow as much as she could then and there. Her face contorted as she tried to make sure to swallow it all without making a sound._ _

__“Three bars!? Thanks mister!” The kids left satisfied, and so was Renton. He leaned back on the chair, exhausted and panting. After taking a moment to check if the coast was clear, he looked down just in time to see Eureka pull herself off his member and swallow deeply while massaging her throat. Most of her lipstick was on the Renton’s still erect penis and bits of her mascara were running down her eyes._ _

__“You’re one bold brat, you know!” she said, a tad teary eyed from struggling to swallow his full yeload. “But we’re not doing something like that again!” She took a moment to catch his breath before smiling in amazement._ _

__Renton took his mask off and grinned. “Say what you want, but I think that’s the best head you’ve given me yet!” He handed her a tissue to wipe herself off with._ _

__“I think those are the last kids we’re gonna see tonight, let’s have some fun inside!”_ _

__

__The two took the leftover candy inside and decided to leave putting the decoration away for tomorrow._ _

__Even after entering the kitchen, Eureka was still looking over her blouse for signs of Renton’s cum to wipe off._ _

__“Don’t worry about stains now because it’s going to get a lot dirtier later” Renton’s quip earned him a long sigh from Eureka._ _

__“I’m resigned to this.” She muttered before turning to Renton. “All right, it’s your turn now.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__Eureka hoisted herself up to the kitchen counter. There she spread her legs and tore open the crotch of her pantyhose. Grunting slightly from the effort._ _

__“Get me nice and wet.” Eureka beconned to Renton._ _

__The tables turned, Renton found himself with a mouthful of Eureka’s pussy. He was never sure if he was doing it right whenever it came to eating Eureka out, but she was enjoying herself all the same._ _

__Her hand gripped Renton’s hair stronger than usual, maybe payback for his “public sex” ploy? He had a hard time taking short breaths while she kept forcing him down on her muff._ _

__Despite this, Renton kept his attention to pleasuring Eureka. Licking at her clit and teasing her with an occasional suck. Eureka squealed from all the decadent attention he payed to her pleasure spot. Moaning along as he explored._ _

__“Ahhh! That’s enough!” She pleaded suddenly. “I need you to fuck me, Renton!”_ _

__Renton rose his head up and grinned. “Alright..first thing’s first though.”_ _

__He jammed two finger’s into Eureka’s sopping pussy. She yelped from the sudden bursts of pressure to her cervix and began to convulse erotically._ _

__Renton continued his assault, shifting his upward, grinding against the roof of her vagina. Eureka became self conscious of how loud she was getting and bit her fist to stifle her moans._ _

__Renton was unrelenting, taking pride in seeing Eureka struggle to keep herself together. It was as fun as their Trick or Treat escapade._ _

__A sudden squirt to the face took Renton off guard._ _

__“Ah!” Renton jumped back as Eureka continued to squirm, cumming silently. She was too embarrassed to make anything more than a squeal, but not enough to stop herself from splashing her juices all over the kitchen floor._ _

__Renton was awed by the sight. He took a whiff of the hand he had used to pleasure Eureka and toke in her scent._ _

__“You’ve got me in a hex.”. Renton hurried in removing his jumpsuit and boxers, leaving only a plain white shirt on._ _

__Together, they both moved to the living room couch. Eureka began to remove her cosplay before Renton stopped her._ _

__“Wait! Keep it on! Cosplay sex just isn’t fun without the costume.”_ _

__He began masturbating in front of Eureka, lubricating his dick with her juice while straddling himself before her sprawled out legs. Eureka continued to stifle her voice while spreading her hole open and gyrating her hips against his dick, eager to welcome Renton inside her._ _

__Finally, Renton obliged and eased himself into her eager body._ _

__Eureka gasped in elation when his penis penetrated her completely and kissed the edge of her uterus. Her eyes met Rentons and widened when he brought himself into a mating press and kissed her._ _

__Their joining was messy, raw, and neither of them cared. Renton envied his father having gotten with a woman like Eureka and now she was his. Eureka had lost the man who gave her so much, but his son kept her from falling apart._ _

__The shame that loomed over their relationship was drowned in their mutual lust for each other and they lost themselves to each other’s bodies._ _

__Renton shamelessly slammed his hips into Eureka, making certain every thrust would be as deep as the last. Eureka’s hands grasped and clenched at the air as she gasped for breath amid the overwhelming sensation. Their kissing punctuated the pleasure they reveled in._ _

__Eureka’s hands and legs clasped themselves onto Renton, beconning to intensify their closeness. Renton responded in kind by kissing Eureka more deeply, eliciting more intense moaning from her._ _

__In response to his pressure,Eureka’s eyes began to glaze over, her consciousness fading thanks to his overwhelming efforts. A far cry from their early days, where she taught Renton how to pleasure her. Renton was now fully in control of Eureka’s body,and able to tease out reactions from her from her many erogenous zones._ _

__Her moans became quieter, and gave way to incoherent words of pleasure._ _

__“Renton!” Was the only thing her could understand that came out of her mouth. She was a complete mess, just the way they liked it._ _

__Renton could feel he was ready to release, so he mustered all the strength he could put his thrust into overdrive. Renton pushed Eureka downward and held one of her legs against her body so he could move himself deeper within her._ _

__Eureka almost snapped out of her trance, yelping loudly once moe._ _

__“That’s right, cum inside me!” Eureka sputtered out. “Wreck my slutty pussy!”_ _

__Renton went for another strong thrust and his seed spurted out in Eureka’s deepest place. The impact sent her into another orgasm. She felt her womb quaking and shuddering. Her entire body clenched up, overcome by all the sensations._ _

__Renton was not stopping. He continued to pound away at her as more waves of semen erupted from his engorged cock. As if the blowjob she had given him earlier had not impacted his reserves at all._ _

__"Renton! It’s too much!”_ _

__He gave her one last kiss to stifle her moaning and their bodies finally gave out from exhaustion._ _

__He collapsed onto her rising chest, which was moving rapidly from the breaths she had to take._ _

__The two were still connected and less than eager to let each other go. The two continued to explore each other’s drenched bodies._ _

__“Haaa….haaaaah,” Eureka tried to voice her feelings into words but she could only try to catch her breath. “Renton…”_ _

__Eureka patted Renton’s head. He had fallen asleep after cumming inside her again._ _

__As Eureka’s mind cleared, she thought about their relationship again. Despite her shame, Renton had done so much for her, as she did in kind._ _

__She grasped his unconscious form and hugged him tight. No matter how taboo their relationship was, she could not bear to let him go._ _

__“If there’s something you want, don’t beg for it. Grab it.”_ _

__As Adrock once did with her, so she did with his son._ _

__Renton returned her hug in kind._ _


End file.
